


Never Left

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010 for a diva_off challenge.

Kurt hurts. He’s been hurting all day at school, at the hospital, on the passenger side of rides and then the back of a taxi, silent. All day it felt like he was wearing underwear outside his pants.

Except it’s not as cool as when Madonna did it. He bets _she_ never felt all those stares on her and all those hands out to reach her – he bets she never felt them like wedgies.

He shifts in his seat. And still his heart constricts with memories, his pulse with fear. His dad is all he has. This one man with his multitude of plaids is his family, his home, the one place he feels he belongs.

This one man is lying still, still comatose. And then his finger curls into Kurt’s, the most miniscule of movement. Kurt feels a sudden flood of relief, warm like the scent of fresh laundry (which his dad mastered right before mastering the art of the cooked chicken).

“Nurse Nancy!” He calls out. For the first time that day – the first time in many days – Kurt feels a little lighter, like there’s hope to his hope. His father’s coming back. His father has never left.


End file.
